


Llegar a casa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo único que Sanada tenía en mente era regresar a su hogar pronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llegar a casa

Debía llegar a casa pronto.

El tifón, que esa mañana no había sido más que una advertencia para todos los que estaban cerca de la costa, era ahora una realidad y aun cuando Sanada no estaba en una zona de riesgo, los fuertes vientos dificultaban su andar y la lluvia caía con suficiente fuerza para impedirle ver con claridad frente a él.

Por suerte no faltaba mucho. Solo necesitaba recorrer dos cuadras más, subir una escalera y estaría en casa.

¿Y encontraría a Yukimura allí?

Sanada esperaba que así fuese.

No quería siquiera imaginar a Yukimura en alguna parte, luchando con testarudez contra los elementos aun cuando lo más sensato era buscar refugio bajo techo, tal como él pensaba hacer en cuestión de minutos siempre y cuando Yukimura estuviese en su hogar.

De lo contrario, Sanada planeaba ponerse su impermeable y salir una vez más para ir por él, fuese donde fuera que se encontrase.

Con esa idea clara en su mente, Sanada llegó a la pequeña edificación de tres pisos que se había convertido en su hogar un par de años atrás y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo. Sanada contuvo la respiración mientras sacó sus llaves con manos temblorosas por el frío y abrió la puerta, mas la soltó con alivio al tiempo que anunció su llegada al ver luz dentro del apartamento.

Yukimura estaba ahí y salió a recibirlo con su ceño fruncido en preocupación y una toalla seca para él.

—Sabes que la mayoría prefiere no salir en medio de un tifón, ¿cierto? —preguntó con burla, aun cuando se acercó con presteza para entregarle el objeto.

Sanada lo aceptó con agradecimiento, mas no por eso dejó replicar:  
—Solo conozco a una persona que insiste jugar tenis en medio de uno.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Yukimura se recostó contra la pared y se dedicó a observarlo mientras Sanada hacía lo posible para secar su cabeza antes de comenzar a deshacerse de las prendas empapadas que se aferraban a su cuerpo y que cada segundo que pasaba se sentían más como una cubierta helada que no quería dejarlo escapar.

—Tenía seis años, Sanada.

Sanada resopló.

Eso solo era cierto si hablaban de la primera vez que Yukimura había intentado hacer algo así, pero la última, hasta donde Sanada recordaba, había ocurrido diez años después de eso.

—Esa no fue la única vez que lo hiciste.

Yukimura no trató de negarlo y tampoco lució avergonzado; en lugar de eso, se enderezó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Ve a cambiarte —ordenó en el camino, sin mirar atrás.

Queriendo hacer justo eso, Sanada dejó sus prendas colgadas en el perchero de la entrada y en cuanto se quitó sus zapatos, corrió tiritando hacia el baño.

Allí tomó una ducha hirviente hasta que pudo olvidar el frío que había experimentado en el camino y tras eso se vistió con un sweater y un pantalón grueso para volver a buscar a Yukimura.

Encontrarlo acurrucado en el sofá, con un pocillo humeante en sus manos, mientras veía sin parecer muy atento la televisión, lo llevó a sonreír, sintiéndose finalmente en casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sanada fue en su dirección y se sentó junto a él, rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

—Te cuidaré si llegas a enfermar —comentó Yukimura con un tono divertido, moviéndose para alcanzarle otra taza, que había dejado en la mesa auxiliar y que Sanada no había notado antes.

El aroma dulce del té herbal que a Yukimura le gustaba terminó de relajarlo y tras un sorbo, Sanada alejó la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo la taza para mantener el vapor lejos de Yukimura mientras éste se acomodaba contra él.

—Preferiría no llegar a eso.

El perezoso «hmm» de Yukimura fue silenciado por el sonido del viento y aunque las luces parpadearon, anunciando que podían esperar quedarse a oscuras en cualquier momento, Sanada no hizo ningún amague para levantarse en busca de una linterna.

Eso podía esperar.


End file.
